


【扉泉生子】三川（五-下）

by y458879



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y458879/pseuds/y458879





	【扉泉生子】三川（五-下）

千手扉间褪去被雪沾湿的羽织，伸展开挂在衣架上。黄昏渐去，庭院里冷得刺骨，枫树和竹柏上都积了雪。

宅邸里里外外，已经没有外人，一时间只剩下风与雪的声音。今日仪式的来客不多，除了两位兄长，家老们虽然两两三三的到场，不管是千手还是宇智波，面上都冷若冰霜。

这是自然，对扉间来说他并不在意。理由简单，他爱着泉奈，心里明白便不会因此有半点烦恼。

屋檐上融化的雪水滴答滴答响着，时缓时急，像是时间流转的声音。扉间在木架炉前坐下取暖，他望着隔扇，缓缓呼出一口白气。

泉奈还没回来。

兄长匆忙道别后，说是要送斑一程，到现在他还等着。

满室寂静，只有奈绪静悄悄坐在旁边，到底还是有些不甘寂寞，然而，这种微妙的想法很快就被扉间切断了。回眸过来，奈绪的身影像只小白猫似的躬着。不知什么时候，小人已经睡眼惺忪的就势软倒在父亲腿上，看上去心满意足的样子。

扉间摸了摸奈绪软乎乎的脸颊，不愿吵他。

这时，有小雪随风进来，隔扇被打开了。

他知道是泉奈，扉间朝他束指作噤声状，泉奈立刻心领神会的微微点头，反手关好隔扇，将寒冷尽数挡在外面，他信步走进屋内，动作很轻。

「怎么这么久？」，扉间问他。

「雪大了不好走，陪斑哥说了会儿话。」

泉奈若无其事的向他弯着眉眼一笑，然后，在扉间的右边坐下，就着炉火烤手。

扉间拂去泉奈肩膀上的残雪，而后，又搭上他的手背握紧「手这么冰，你们在聊什么。」

「琐事，你不会想听的。」接着，泉奈贴近他耳侧低语，「你吃醋了？」

扉间啧了一声，这显然是调侃，又像是被人看破了那点柔软心思。他干脆拉过泉奈的手腕一把揣进怀里，眯起眼睛看他「我怕你走丢，孩子不能没有妈妈。」

泉奈脸色骤变。

他们平日从不教奈绪以父母相称自己，私下也少有，是避免他特异的身世来历为外人所知，以及安全所想。另一方面，虽以男人之身生下了孩子，泉奈总归是不情愿的。扉间看着他，没有说话的意思，笑意分明，紧紧按住想要抽回的手。

「闭嘴。」泉奈瞪向扉间，只差没亮出写轮眼。

他不敢错过泉奈脸颊一闪而过的飞红，满足感油然而生，顶着他一脸凶戾，俯首过去碰了碰泉奈的额角。

「身上也这么冷，快去洗澡，不许你着凉。」

然后他就听见泉奈极微的哼了一声，却没有拒绝的偎着他。

泉奈起身离开和室去梳洗疲惫。扉间抱起奈绪进里屋安置，奈绪躬着背脊，像小猫睡觉那样，窝在被褥里。

扉间替他掖好被角，又绕回客室。

雪天的夜总是格外漫长，雪水从屋檐上滑落下去的声音越发频繁，又不知过了多久，泉奈差不多洗净身子后 ，在看到扉间的时候，他正没有表情地盯着壁龛出神。

「还冷吗？」

泉奈摇摇头，扉间伸手确认过他的指间，才微微放下心来。

两人面对面坐在火炉边，扉间抬眼去看被收藏在壁龛下面的盒子，思考再三，开口道「那个怎么办？」

「什么？」

「白无垢。」

泉奈显然没料到他会有此一问，却没有在意「放着。」

扉间挪动膝盖稍微靠前了一步「不如，试试？」

「啊？」

泉奈微怔，还没有等他答复，扉间已经把那个包裹重新取了出来，放在面前。对泉奈来说，这似乎已经成了不容他选择的局面了，他紧锁着眉一句话都说不出，却听到他说。

「这种衣服也不多得，反正今天也成全了这婚事，我倒有点想看。」

泉奈不好意思的别开脸去「你这什么趣味，我可不从！」

扉间笑了笑压下身子，把手放在他肩上。

「又没外人。」虽然泉奈脸上写满了拒绝，他仍然固执的坚持着，「是你说的买都买了，不穿多浪费啊，新婚之夜这点要求都不行吗？」

泉奈只觉得脸上越发热烫，在扉间的灼灼目光下，毫无疑问，今夜是‘在劫难逃’的，最后他还是点了个不易察觉的头。

白无垢的穿着方式非常繁琐，仅仅两个人是无法轻松穿戴，何况扉间与泉奈两个都是男人。几番周折，等这奢华的和服加身时，泉奈的后背已全然是汗。

泉奈坐在扉间面前，默不作声的低垂着头。整身和服以白为主，银线绣成仙鹤图案，纹在打褂上，看似单调却洋溢着一种端庄禁欲的美感。扉间仔细打量着他，不动声色。这反而让泉奈不知如何是好，同时也有种微妙的羞耻。

「别动。」扉间说。

扉间突然伸手拿过吴服店赠送的脂膏，沾了一指，轻轻抹开在泉奈的眼尾上。

呀！这还真是好看。

这个时候泉奈的心情像一壶蒸腾的热水，露出不知所措的表情「看够了没有？」

「光看的话，是不够。」

语气依然平静，但扉间显然已经动了那样的心思，白无垢莫名的禁欲，反而成了一种莫名对他的引诱，已经难以忍耐。

泉奈抬起头，对上他‘风平浪静’的视线，自然是明白「想要？」

他毫不犹豫的点了头。

泉奈同样看着扉间，他其实明白，扉间的心思昭然若揭，他若是不情愿，就不会自觉自愿在扉间面前穿上这衣服。

「我才不想要阳性查克拉。」

「你必须要想。」

扉间理所应当的抱住泉奈，他对白无垢紧裹着的身体了如指掌，哪个地方会让泉奈兴致高涨，他都一清二楚。扉间伸进泉奈的和服底端，他没有把扉间推开，这也可算是一种无言的认可。

泉奈望着壁龛上的水仙，然后，他闭上眼睛，感受扉间热切将嘴唇贴在自己的嘴唇上，像是要融化在口腔里一般的滋味，他空出手来搂着扉间的肩膀，贴近他的身体。

屋子里的一豆灯火，随渗透的寒风摇曳所熄灭，即使在昏暗里，扉间也知道泉奈的眼睛是湿润的。

仙鹤暗纹的打褂被随意的凌乱在踏踏米上，扉间抚摸着泉奈的脸颊，胸脯，泉奈随着他向自己索取。扉间迫切想要解开白无垢的腰带，穿的时候扉间不觉得怎样，这时候反而变得复杂起来，纠缠在一起。泉奈回过神来，无奈的看了他一眼，反手按住带扣，失去束缚的衣服窸窸窣窣的松解开来，凭依在泉奈身上。

视界颠倒，扉间掀开一层又一层的衣襟，裸露的肌肤光滑白皙，所透出的肌肉形状，洋溢着成熟男人的坚实，却不失风情。

扉间俯首吻住他的乳尖，吮吸抚弄，甚至还发出了啧啧作响的淫糜水声。泉奈别开脸不看他，咬紧嘴唇，隐忍着不发出声音，急促而沉重的呼吸反而情色无比。

「……扉，扉间。」

在昏暗中泉奈眼神迷离的望着隔扇，这屋里这样热，外面的雪究竟停了没有？

扉间的手接近泉奈的腿根，他迅速解开自己的底襟，从衣袋里侧拿出丁香油的瓷瓶。是柱间离开前给的，这种时候他才恍恍惚惚觉得自家大哥也称得上‘贤内助’。

打开瓶塞，放在鼻下闻了闻，沾满丁香油的手指在穴口按揉片刻，缓缓伸探进去，泉奈被微凉的油液冰得喘息声越来越响，他用手背捂住自己的嘴，身体战栗不已。扉间的手指左右扭动，旋转，片刻后，紧闭的窄穴湿得如同女人一般，淅淅沥沥。

他捧着圆润的臀瓣，顺势一吮，泉奈立刻呻吟出来，他忍了半天，才断断续续说出话「……用手就可以了。」

一片昏暗中扉间抬起头来，一道亮晶晶的水痕从他的嘴角流下，看得泉奈脸红心跳，简直羞耻到了极点，对方却不甚在意，沉醉在妙不可言的情欲里。

手指进出后穴，一寸又一寸，细腻的皮肤浮出不可言喻的颜色。扉间褪去下袴，扶着泉奈的腰肢顶进身体。勃发的性器缓缓深入，泉奈情不自禁动着腰迎合他的动作，随即，扉间和他拥抱在一起，一鼓作气的前后律动。

泉奈流下泪来，是喜悦的泪水。细碎的呻吟洋溢在安宁静谧的气氛里，仰躺在无垢的层层叠叠和服里，他反而比看上去更加堕落。扉间抱着泉奈两人支身坐起来，凌乱的白无垢都堆积在腰上，扉间心满意足的，再次与他接吻。

泉奈坐在他腿上，扶着扉间的肩膀上下摆动。又硬又粗的性器乘着体重，几近将他填满。

「不要……」

语调含糊暧昧，泉奈闭着眼睛，下意识说出这句，却没有任何拒绝的意思。内壁紧紧吸附着坚挺的性器，被插得殷红。扉间什么也听不进去，任泉奈的手贴上自己的胸膛，肆无忌惮的抚摸，然后，按着他快速的抽出挺入。

「扉间……扉间」泉奈不再压抑自己的声音，嘴唇不断开阖，紧紧抓着对方的肩膀。

泉奈感觉到一种令人目眩的快感，周围的一切，纷扬的雪也好，寒冷的庭院也好都渐渐远去，他现在一心只想融化在高潮里，如同沉入大海。

事情过后，两个人不知困意地相拥躺在榻榻米上，泉奈靠着扉间的胸膛，无所事事的听着他的心跳。

「别着凉。」扉间语调平静，拉起一旁繁复的打卦给泉奈盖上。

泉奈余韵未尽，抬头看向扉间，两人视线交在一起「你分明就是想做，才非要看我穿那种衣服？」

扉间没有说话，装作若无其事的样子仰望着天花板，一动不动。这时，泉奈支起身子，索性将自己沉重的压在扉间的胸口上，不怀好意的看着他。

「泉奈，我要窒息了。」扉间紧锁眉宇，表情苦不堪言的扭曲起来，他握住泉奈的手臂，说「与那个无关，一时兴起而已。」

尽管体力还没有恢复，他俯下身子，趴在扉间的胸口上「再做一次怎么样？」

「还要？」

「我也稍微掌握了一些技巧。」

忽然红色的眸子一沉，扉间将人翻覆过来，两人身影交叠，不分你我。

再次睁眼的时候，雪光透过隔扇映照在踏踏米上。两个人竟然在客厅睡了一夜，全然忘记了奈绪还独自待在卧室，然后开始反省。

等奈绪彻底醒来的时候，泉奈已经穿好家服，在客厅排着早餐。

扉间与泉奈视线相交时，又想起前夜的情景，两个人都红着脸，拼命整理思绪。虽然已经不是第一次了，甚至还有了奈绪，然而在切切实实感受到身体的疲倦时，还是第一时间心神不定的不好意思起来。

「吃饭吃饭！」披着蓝色小棉袄的奈绪，坐在桌前兴致满满。

「……吃饭吧。」

泉奈点点头


End file.
